uwenturs_bogowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cięszka walka z Tyfonem
Posejdon , Prometeusz i Atena bardzo cięszko walczą z Tyfonem o ocalenie Olimpu Tyfon:Mnie nie da się pokonać ! Hahahaha Posejdon swym trójzębem utworzył wodny wir który część potworów wpadła do wodnego wiru , a Prometeusz z Ateną przygotował pułapki w pałacu olimpijskim by wpadł potwory Tyfona Tyfon:Posejdon Posejdon: Tyfonie twe potwory nie pójdą dalej Tyfon: Hahahaha ! Prometeusz i Atena już założyli pułapki na potwory , i gdy czesc potworów udała się głębiej korytarzy płacowych Olimpu, właśnie potwory wpadły w pułapki zastawiane przez Prometeusza i Atenę . Prometeusz i Atena dołączyli do Posejdona by walczyć z samym Tyfonem Tyfon: No no no kogo tu mamy ( szyderczy uśmiech ) Hahaha Posejdon : Tera bedzie to ciężka walka Atena : Z tym czymś Prometeusz z Posejdonem porozumiewawczo ustali plan działania by pokonać Tyfona , i w tym momencie na Olimp przybyli Zeus i cała familia czyli Hera , Demeter , Hestia , Artemida , Apollo , Ares wraz z Zelosem który od razu jednym ruchem swych potężnych skrzydeł i rąk zmiecił i zabił aramię potworów Zelos:Żadne bestie i potwory mnie nieposzczymają Potwory 1000 : Rrrrrrŕrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Zelos : Posejdonie , Prometeuszu i Ateno powalczy wspólnie Tyfona Zeus był osłupiony mocą Zelosa , nawet pozostali członkowie Bóstw Olimpu Posejdon Prometeusz Atena : Połączymy naszą moc przeciw Tyfonowi Tyfon: Nic z tego wam nie wyjdzie ! Hahahaha ! Posejdon , Prometeusz i Atena połączyli swe moce w jedne atak na Tyfonem , ich moc tej trójki zmaga się a Tyfon wyciąga że swych rąk sztylet gamma by zabić wszystkich Olimpijczyków Tyfon: Moc mego sztylet gamma was wszystkich Olimpijczyków Posejdon Prometeusz Atena : Tafla Wodna Grom Tytanów Okrzyk Ateny Tyfon: Tyfonomnia Gamma Oba te moce bóstw przebiera się na jedną strone na drugą , tak długo aż na Olimp przybyła Nike Nike Posejdon Prometeusz Atena : Ave Gaia Lux Tyfon: Nieeeeeee ! Tyfon upadł na posace przez łączona moc Bóstw - Nike , Posejdona , Prometeusza i Ateny która powaliła samego Tyfona , a Tyfon uciekł z Olimpu na Sycylia a za Tyfonem wyruszył Zelos Sycylia Tyfon: Zabije wszystkich Olimpijczyków co do jednego Zelos : Tyfonem ! Tyfon się obrócił i zobaczył na niebie Zelosa który mieszka swym łukiem i wyszczela strzale Tyfon: Nieeeeeee Zelos: To już koniec Tyfonie Tyfon upadł na ziemiach sycylijskich , Zelos pochował Tyfona we wnętrzu wulkanu sycylijskim Olimp / Pałac Olimpijski Zeus: Udało się Uffff .......... Hera: No wieści w domu Demeter Hestia Apollo Artemida Afrodyta Ares Hermes: Brawo dla Posejdon Prometeusz Ateny i Nike oni są bohaterami Olimpu i całego świata Zeus był zazdrosny o swego brata Posejdona i kuzyna Prometeusza wraz z Nike i Ateny Nike: Zelos mój brat odnalazły Tyfona na Sycylii i tam go dobił Wszyscy Olimpijczycy byli zadowoleni z zwycięstwa nad Tyfonem Atena: Nike ja dobrze że przybyłaś Nike:Musicie pamiętać że mych jesteśmy od was silniejsi i poteżniejsi Atena: Od nas Olimpijczyków ? Nike: Tak Prometeusz: Ale najbardziej Protogenoi wraz z Gają Rodzicielką Hestia: Jak o tym wiem nawet Demeter też Demeter potwierdzająco kiwa głową że "tak" Zeus był bardzo zazdrosny o Posejdona i Prometeusza którzy walczyli z Tyfonem o ocalenie Olimpu i świata Posejdon: Wracam do siebie moja kochana małżonka Amfitryta Nereida o mnie się martwi Prometeusz: I ja wyruszam Nike: No to was zostawiamy ( Nike paczyła i stanowczo pokazała palcem grożonym ) Tylko nic nie kombinować Olimpijczycy Hermes: Jak nic nie będę kombinować Nike i Prometeusza spojrzeli na wszystkich Olimpijczykach Atena: Oto się nie martwcie ja będę ich pilnować Nike , Posejdon i Prometeusz wrócili do siebie a Olimpijczycy byli zadowoleni zwycięstwa nad Tyfonem którego i tak pokonali Posejdon , Prometeusz i Atena z pomocą Nike , a Zeus był tchórzem który na widok Tyfona uciekł pierwszy Zeus: Coś muszę zrobić by świat mnie zapamiętał jako silnego władcę a nie tchórza